Happy Accidents
by Dreamslippers
Summary: A birthday surprise gone wrong gives a child of the Exalt the shock of his life.


**Happy Accidents**

Maynard is a happy kid. He has an older brother, many friends of his age within the palace, and their mothers loved him too. He was even told that he was born fortunate in a world where the darkness was driven back; that the Justice Cabal (whatever it was that Sayvra and Marth would ramble on) had saved them all along with their parents.

He loved his life, enjoyed it with the rest of his close friends and strove on towards becoming a knight of Ylisse someday.

Wilhelm, his older brother was especially pushing him on.

Maynard's wet red hair flew in the wind just as his brother's wooden spear narrowly missed his chest.

He moved to and fro, sometimes wincing for the boo-boos that his brother inflicted every second beat or so. Maynard's own wooden spear was held in front of him, gauging the distance where the next jab was going to be, then parrying it off the side.

A quick butt of his spear poked his brother's olive haired squire's knot.

Wilhelm grunted as they separated. "...getting good."

"...'you're not going soft on me are you?"

"Oh no little brother, just because today's your special day doesn't mean I'm goin' easy on you." The older squire crouches, prepared the inevitable clash. "In fact I think it's time..."

"...we end this.." agreed his brother.

Both faced each other, Maynard's form mimicking his mother, Kjelle's. While his brother's bracing favoured Sully's.

The grounds just outside the castle were quiet, as if the world held its breath. Sun dappled grass and tree stilled.

Far above, old branch broke.

* * *

In the Ylissan palace, the court of magicians' newly constructed machine of imbued crystal and wood flashed in warning. It was made to help protect the Kingdom of Ylisse from large scale magical attacks. Heat radiated from its glowing white crystal in a brief flash before settling to its original blue colour.

The elder veteran mage, Miriel steps up to its pedestal. The mountain of papers she had on her desk lay forgotten as she observed the machine. All around her were the mutterings of the other mages as they looked into the matter. Some were already scrambling to enact predetermined protocols for an eventual magical disaster.

But nothing happened.

No fire reigning from the skies, no portals heralding time travelling counterparts, nor had she felt any corrupting mana, a signature of the deceased dark dragon.

She immediately banished that memory.

Grima had been slain so many years ago now.

What was it then? Maybe a malfunction in the stones?

"Most curious." She would need to alert the Exalt.

Admittedly, she was hesitant to disturb him. Especially when he was with the queen, his consorts, and an ancient dark dragon turned consort.

After her studies on Tiki, Idunn was not going to be happy being prodded again.

She winces... she'll need to have the _talk _with her husband.

A scream echoed from the corridor outside, breaking her thoughts.

* * *

Marth, proud prince of Ylisee- eldest of the Exalt's children. Now the acting steed and assistant of the younger Valerie. The gardens of the castle hummed with bird song and cicada chatter. Summer blazed on and the cool splash of fountain water did much to alleviate this.

Even if his regal garments would get a soaking, Marth thinks the child on his back wouldn't care any less.

But all was going to plan. The dragon's twins Iona and Adrian were off down the markets for the confectionaries to be brought back to the palace. The preparations were in place, his eyes swept through the servants as they piled food upon the banquet table. Caeldori was in the kitchen helping the cooks.

The decorations were in place and as the eldest it was his duty to oversee his friend's party. It was good practice for being the Exalt is it not?

"Hey! Steed get moving!." The girl on his back kicked her heels to his sides. "The dragon over there still needs slaying." Valerie dark blue hair swept up in twin braids, her toy sword pointed at his younger sister Sayvra, now dressed in a mock version of a dragon.

"Come on Val, show me the power of JUSTICE!" roared the dragon of cloth and twigs.

Sometimes Marth wished he was born younger. This was embarrassing!

His brand of the exalt flared. The boy winced, whispering a prayer of forgiveness to Naga.. And immediately the pain died. _Naga truly hears our prayers!_

But small strong hands pulled up his dark hair roughly. Interrupting his revelations.

"What are you saying horsey? Let's go! Hyaaa!"

A shout back within Castle Ylisse had toppled the prince from his crouch. The girl on his back went tumbling with him.

Sayvra however, went running towards the sound.

* * *

Maynard the squire wandered this strange twilight land.

The next thing he knew was the crashing force from his brother's clash. For a moment, he feared his head might have been struck so badly that he was dreaming.

But after awhile of pinching himself awake, the boy had no other choice but to walk on. Maybe this was a prank from one of the dragon twins?

The wooden spear in his hand shook rattled faintly and boy's feet felt weak beneath him. Whatever it was, it sure seems powerful.

He was a man! He could do this!

He called out through this bleak landscape. For his brother, for his mother, father. No one has yet answered him back.

Other than the deep hues of blue and grey that shaded the world, everything here was a mirror of the one he came from, down to the stands and castle of Ylisse. Yet he encountered no one.

Further down the forest path he swore he could see shade of movement or hear voices. But almost always they were imperceptible to the senses- just dangling beyond his reach. It served to spook the boy. His brand however was burning, almost pulling him towards the castle.

So he ran, hoping Naga can give him an answer.

The brand brought him not far.

Just down the corridor he spotted Iona and Adrian, the twins from Idunn. They were peeking into their father's door. A strange look crossing their faces. His ears were picking strange sounds within the room.

"Hey! Cut the Prank!" The squire yelled. The sound seemingly amplified in the stillness of the twilit world.

The twins' faces snapped at his voice.

A look of confusion, then horror crossed their features.

The spell broke, the world crashing into reality.

The shouting began.

The family _talk_ was moved far too early to the liking of the Exalt's consorts.

Idunn the dragon was not happy.

* * *

This ficlet was written for SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness! Most of the characters here (other than the Fire Emblem cast) are from their works. Belated Happy Birthday! May you improve, form new friends, and be happy in the things you have. :D

I thought of that scene where Naga imbues Chrom with the her power to the Falchion to create the stranded scene.


End file.
